


Love is In the Air (Alternate Ending)

by BurningMoonlight28



Category: Power Rangers Megaforce
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, I love Troy and Emma even more though, Jake and Gia are the cutest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningMoonlight28/pseuds/BurningMoonlight28
Summary: Just what I think should have happened at the end of this episode of Power Rangers Megaforce!
Relationships: Jake Holling/Gia Moran, Troy Burrows/Emma Goodall
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Love is In the Air (Alternate Ending)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so as some of you may know, I transferred over form Fanfiction.net to Archive of Our Own. Be sure to enjoy this story and check out my other works!

The group of friends walked into Ernie's Brain Freeze, with Troy still wondering how in the world, that monster, Levira, her name was, actually fell for Jake! They had just battled Levira, and her crazy lover, who was bent on destroying Jake for stealing his girl.

"I still can't figure out, why that alien fell for you," He said, turning to Jake.

Jake merely replied, "After looking at the other guy, I think that pretty much answers your question."

Troy laughed. That was true. Levira's lover, he couldn't recall what his name was, looked like a jester, and fought like one too. The foursome, Troy, Jake, Emma, and Gia, walked up to a table, and Troy pulled up a chair for Emma, who replied with a warm smile. Seeing this, Jake hurried to pull over a chair for Gia, and she too glanced at him with a smile. Emma leaned across the table. This could be her chance to play matchmaker.

Gia did say she knew just what to do to make people happy, and push things a little bit.

"You know Jake, you made it look so easy to ask someone you like out on a date." Troy put his hand on his forehead. He knew where this was going, and it did not look good for Jake. But just maybe, he could use the opportunity. Emma continued talking. "Maybe..." she started, glancing over at her best friend.

"You should follow your own advice," she finished off with a smirk. Gia whipped around to glare at Emma. What had she gotten her into? Now Jake would ask her out. She wasn't ready to say yes! She needed to keep up her tough act, not cave in just yet. Maybe in time, but not now! But, Jake wouldn't actually do it, would he? No, he couldn't. Troy also turned to look at Jake, eyes wide. Emma, Troy, and Gia were at the edge of their seats, waiting for Jake to say something.

He, however, had the smile wiped off his face as he struggled for words.

"Well..." He started, playing with his hands. He faced Gia. "Gia...uh...um..." Gia glanced down, nervous, and just a little bit embarrassed. Troy could see that Jake was having some trouble. Well, anyone could see that, but he tried to help.

"Come on, man. It's easy, you said so yourself!"

Jake turned to look at him. "Well, if it's so simple, why don't you do it?" He asked, exasperated.

There was no way Troy would ever ask anybody out! He was all business and serious-ness. Then, he would see that it isn't that easy to ask someone out like he says. Gia also turned to face him. Maybe, this would work out, for one of them. She glanced at Emma, who's eyes were fixed on Troy, her head slightly tilted, confused as to what he would do. Who would he ask out? Surely not Gia, because anyone could see that Jake was totally into her.

Then, who? Troy didn't miss a beat. This was the chance e had been waiting for. Everyone thought he couldn't ever ask anyone out. Well, he had been meaning to for a while, but never got around to it, what with the Armada attacks and all. Now was the time. He turned to face Emma.

"Emma," he started, getting down on one knee. Emma gasped, as her hands flew to her mouth in surprise. Was this actually happening? Jake was on the edge of his seat, but was also very, very, confused.

Troy was actually asking someone out? And not just anyone, Emma? Gia stared intently at the two of them. She had known for a while that Troy had a little something for Emma, and Emma was the same. You know, the way he had his arm around her when Dizchord struck, or when her dreams were eaten, how he flew to her side. Now, he was actually doing something about it.

"Will you go out with me? He asked, extending his arm out to her. She took it graciously.

"is this just to prove Jake wrong?" She asked playfully. She pulled Troy up, and he kept his arm on hers, his sky-blue eyes gazing into her emerald green ones.

"No, I mean it. Will you go out with me?" He asked again, and Emma could practically see the curiosity gleaming in his eyes. Instead of replying right away, she threw her arms around him and wrapped him in a hug, which he warmly returned.

"Yes, yes, of course I'll go out with you," she replied over and over again.

Finally, they pulled away and both sat down, their hands on the table, touching ever so slightly. Troy raised his eyebrow at Jake.

"Well?" He asked. "Don't you have something to say to Gia?" Gia turned away blushing, and Jake scratched the back of his head, as he so often did when he was nervous. Gia braced herself. Maybe now was the time. Maybe he would actually muster up the courage to do it! If he could, she just might say yes.

Jake turned towards her once more. If that monster can ask Levira out, then I can ask Gia, he thought to himself. Gia kept her eyes on his, as he met them.

"Would you...maybe want-""Guys, guys, guys!" Jake started to say but was interrupted with Noah's very untimely arrival, as he came between Jake and Gia. Emma and Troy groaned, while Jake and Gia glanced at each other and merely shrugged. It would have to wait, and personally, the two didn't mind. They could wait...

"Check it out!" Noah was saying, oblivious to the fact that he had just ruined, in Emma's opinion, what would have been a perfectly romantic moment between her friends. Well, at least she still got to have hers, she said, glancing over at Troy with a smile, that he warmly returned. They both got up and walked around to the other side of the table, where Noah was showing Jake and Gia something.

"Look! The video I took of Jake doing a crazy soccer stunt went viral." Jake's jaw dropped to the ground, as he pulled the iPad closer to him.

"What?!" Noah nodded. "Over 6 million hits!" Troy shook his head as the girls laughed.

"No way," he stated, taking the iPad and holding it for all to see.

"Look!" Gia said excitedly, pointing at the screen. They watched a replay of Jake's video. He kicked two balls off the same foot, and sent them both flying in opposite directions at the same time.

Both balls hit trash cans, fell in, and knocked the lids down.

"Yes!" The video Jake shouted and threw his arms up in victory. The friends watching the video cheered. Video Jake walked towards the camera and spread his arms wide. "I call that taking out the trash!" He said.

Troy cheered, "Now that's what I call awesome!" He stated as everyone laughed. He handed the iPad back to Noah. Jake, while laughing, glanced across Noah at Gia, who returned his smile, also laughing all the way.

Then, she turned away blushing and tapped her finger on the iPad's surface.

"Play it again, play it again." As Noah replayed the video, Emma walked over to Gia with a sly smile on her face.

"Someone's rooting for her man." She said, giving Gia a little nudge. Gia laughed and looked down.

"Come one, I'll help you get ready for your date." She stated pulling Emma away and out the door, turning over her shoulder to shout a quick goodbye to the guys.

Emma sighed and let her friend lead her away. There would always be other times to play matchmaker for Gia and Jake, but tonight was her night. Back at Ernie's Troy, Jake, and Noah sat around, enjoying some Fro-yo. Suddenly, Noah sat up.

"Wait, when I first walked in, what were you guys doing? What did I miss? And what date is Emma going on?" Troy and Jake gave each other a knowing glance.

"Should we let him worry?" Jake asked.

Troy nodded. "Yep, payback for ruining your moment," he said, as Jake chuckled. Noah looked between the two clearly confused. What was going on when he wasn't there?

Troy and Jake stood up to leave and walked towards the door, laughing all the way as Noah scrambled to pay for the treats and hurried after them, all the time asking, "What happened?"

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a kudos and let me know in the comments how you liked this!


End file.
